My Heart for You
by DemonJumpr
Summary: What happens when a vampire falls head over heels for an immortal jackass? Rated M for hard lemon and some yummy yuri also swearing is involved Thanks to our favorite swearing jackass NOT HIDANXSAKURA!
1. Chapter 1

_My Heart for You_

By: 3mm3tt

Characters By: _**Kishimoto, Masashi**_

_Chapter 1: Hunt, Fight, Join_

**_NORMAL P.O.V._**

Sumi Kira ran through the woods her senses alert. A snap of a twig alerted Sumi to a potential snack. She stopped, and her two inch long fangs sliding from her gums. Below her were two travelers around a fire. They were dressed in rags and looked disease ridden. She crouched down and was about to pounce when she smelled something more appealing. She turned toward the east, just as a large explosion caused the night sky to light up. The travelers looked up toward the explosion. When they saw Sumi in the tree with her fangs, standing in the tree just above them they fled leaving the dying fire in the now dark woods. Sumi ran toward the explosion, jumping from tree to tree using her chakra to increase her speed.

When she was less than a mile away from the explosion, she heard the sound of fighting and metal against metal. She stopped right at the tree border, watching the fighting between two cloaked shinobi against at least three Anbu squads. Dead bodies lay scattered on the blood stained dirt.

Sumi put on her old Anbu mask that represented a tiger. Smirking Sumi stepped out of the trees to help the two cloaked ninjas. Almost everyone looked at her when she entered the field. Some of the Anbu screamed, and others took defensive position. I realized at once why the recognized me, they were Konaha Anbu. "Well don't you ninja know that it's not right to have a two against twenty battle, I mean three against twenty? As an ex-Anbu captain I know that you have better manners. I guess that I am going to have to teach you some manners. The result? Well let's just say many will die" she called, and lunged at the closest Anbu. Quickly I made my way to the too shinobi, I could tell that they were dangerously low on chakra. By the time I reached the two shinobi more than half of the Anbu were dead. As they finished off the last five Sumi noticed that I was out of kunai, instead Sumi snapped their necks.

When the last Anbu fell, Sumi turned to the two missing-nin. She was shocked to see that they were Pein, and Konan of the Akatsuki. The sapphire haired woman swayed a little, but fixed herself quickly. "Thank you for your help" Pein said, nodding his orange haired head. "No problem it was an honor to fight with members of the Akatsuki" Sumi replied with a smile. "Tell me, what your name is" Konan asked taking a step forward. "Kira, Sumi ma'am" the raven haired kunoichi replied. Peins' eyebrows nit together, "prove it" he said waving his hand to the Anbu bodies. Sumi nodded and walked around the bodies.

When she was about fifty-feet away, Sumi found an unconscious Anbu lying on the ground. Frowning, Sumi sat the Anbu up and let her fangs slip out of her gums with a moist *slick*. She noticed Pein and Konan staring at her ivory fangs. Smirking, Sumi bit down on the Anbu's neck. A soft moan of happiness came from her throat as the warm, moist blood slid down her throat and into her veins.

Sumi let the body drop into a limp heap on the ground. As she turned to her onlookers she whipped her lips on the back of her hand. Pein and Konan were quickly making their way to Sumi, a smile on Konan's lips. They stopped right in front of her, "that prove who I am" Sumi asked cocking her head to the side. They nodded, "the reason why we are in rice country is to find you and to make you our medic. Not that you have much choice, but still" Pein said looking at her with his hypnotizing eyes. Sumi rolled her eyes and nodded to Konan, "I should heal you, both of you are really injured and your running low on chakra". They had noting worse than a few real deep gashes and a single stab. When Sumi finished, the raven haired kunoichi followed the pair through rice country to snow country.

After running non-stop for about eight hours they reached a cliff wall. Pein stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall. Sumi cocked her head as she watched the cliff face quickly disintegrate to reveal a large stone building. Around the building was a field of lush green grass. It was brightly lit by a series of lights on the top of the cliff.

They stepped in and the wall instantly reappeared, as solid as true rock. They walked swiftly to the building, crossing paths with a blue man who had shark like features. Sumi, laughed internally when the shark man winked at her and turned to Pein, "welcome back leader-Samma, and Konan-Samma" he said. "Thank you Kisame, please round up all of the members I need to introduce them to our new medic" Pein said nodding toward Sumi, who bowed slightly to Kisame. "Yes sir" Kisame said snapping into a salute and disappearing into a puff of smoke. Konan and Sumi chuckled as Pein grumbled incoherently.

They arrived in a conference room on the second floor. As they sat down shinobi kept on arriving, staring curiously at Sumi. The last to arrive was Kisame and a depressed looking man with onyx black eyes that penetrated Sumis' skull. Kisame took the seat on Sumis' left and Konan on the right. Kisame nudged her with his elbow and winked again. Rolling her eyes, she flicked him and he laughed.

She was happy that Kisame and her became friends quickly; she was worried that she might have to deal with the 'silence'.

Pein stood up and looked around with a pleased look, but it disappeared quickly. "Where is Hidan now" he said in a threatening voice. A man with a mask and stitches on his arms stood up, "uh he is 'praying' again" he said using his index fingers for emphasis. A loud *thud* sounded from the floor above them, "I fukin' heard that you mother fucker, I swear by Jashin that that isn't funny" a smooth voice yelled.

Sumi was shocked. How could he know of Jashin-Samma? Why didn't she know of any other messengers of his ways? Her hand absently went to her shoulder and caressed the tattoo that marked her.

She snapped back into reality when Pein started to talk again. "This is Sumi, and she is our new medic" Kisame raised his hand, "no Kisame you can't share a room with her" Pein said. The depressed man spoke up, "what clan is she from" he said. "Kira, do you have a problem with that? I guess since your clan dosen't exist anymore that the fude would be over _Uchiha_" Sumi growled, and spit the last word.

The man stared at her, and she growled in response. Kisame leaned down and whispered "careful Itachi has a bit of a temper". Itachi snorted and turned away. "I know that, the stupid Uchiha knows who the hell I am"

"How good is she, yeah" asked a blond teenage girl. "The best, Deidara, in fact I'm sure she can fix your mental issue" Konan said with a teasing smile. Sumis' jaw dropped, the blond was a guy. She quickly composed herself then Deidara gave her a handsome smirk, "I don't have a mental issue if anything Tobi does, UN" he said to Konan flicking a small rock at her.

"Well anymore questions" Pein asked, after a while he nodded and said "you can go". During the meeting Sumi found out that the red head was Sasori, the man with stitches was Kakuzu, the man with an orange swirled mask was Tobi, and the man with a plant for a head was Zetzu.

Kisame, Deidara and Sumi talked for while, but when Kisame had to go Deidara showed Sumi around. After about ten minutes of touring the first floor they ran into Itachi in the training room. Furious from their previous encounter Sumi walked up to him.

He glared at her, and with a shocking realization Sumi noticed that they looked almost identical. Their hair color and style was the same they were almost the same height, their eye color and gender were the only things that really differed them.

"What is your problem? I mean seriously I didn't do anything to you!? Sure our families are enemies, well were, they aren't since you killed them all besides your pathetic brother" she snapped. Itachi looked at her and replied, "what you did to your family and village made my act look like spilt milk" in a silky voice that could drive anyone insane. Sumi was speechless, "how do you know what I did? You were gone by then! Also they deserved it after what they did to me and how they treated me afterword! They locked me in chains and if it wasn't for the fact that I… have connections I would be dead!!! ALSO YOUR BROTHER WAS NO HELP AT ALL" she screeched when she found her voice.

"Uh Sumi-Chan, yeah, I think we should go now" Deidara said grabbing onto her arm and dragging her out of the training room. He was amazingly strong for his size. Though when Itachi called, "that's because Sasuke got you arrested", Sumi lost it. She lunged at him and he just barely dodged, she pulled her katana from its sheath and lunged again. His own katana block hers from penetrating his shoulder.

Sumi heard Deidara run to get help, but she ignored him. They kept on going for a good ten minutes, just barely blocking each other's hits. Then Sumi cut into Itachis' arm and got blood on her katana. Smiling she went to lick it off but a gasp and a few low curses stopped her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. Sumi growled and after licking the blood off the blade she shoved the katana back into its sheath. Turning on her heal Sumi stalked off into the hallway were Deidara continued the tour, though there was a faint fear scent emitting from him. Rolling her eyes Sumi followed Deidara to her room.

As they slowly made their way up and through the building Sumi was in awe by the structure and materials. The walls were made of solid two foot thick rock, making the rooms' sound proof. The rooms had either polished wood floors or soft carpet on the ground. The doors were made of two foot thick oak, and had a key hole and dead bolt in every one.

By the time that Sumi and Deidara had reached the third floor, Deidara was chipper and was joking around. Sumi noticed that all of the doors on the third floor were rooms; _hmm it looks like the doors are labeled with pictures that represent the person. _When they reached the second to last door on the right Deidara opened it and they went inside.

Sumi looked around for a moment before she realized that it was a medic room. A full blown smile crossed her features when she realized this. Deidara laughed at her but she didn't care, she had a place to work that didn't involve having to dodge other medics. Sumi walked around the room, after a quick inspection Deidara led her to the room that was at the end of the hall. There was one door across from it and it had blood smeared on it. It was dried so the blood wasn't appealing. She ignored it and walked into her room.

It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. The walls were a deep sapphire blue with Sakura blossoms blowing across the walls. "Who painted it" Sumi asked looking around in deep awe. "Well, Tobi painted the blue and then Konan and I painted the flowers, yeah" Deidara said. Suddenly Kisame burst into the room with Konan, Tobi, Sasori, and Kakuzu. "What's up guys" Sumi said giving them a smile.

It was quite for a moment while Kisame and everyone looked at Sumi. Sasori walked over to Deidara and whispered something in his ear. Deidara turned pale then red. "Is everything okay" Sumi said looking at them closely. Suddenly Kisame shouted "you're a lesbian" while throwing his arms up. Sumi was quite, she could tell that her face was as red as a rose. Sure she was a lesbian before she turned into a vamp but after that she was only attracted to potential mates.

"Who the hell told you about that" Sumi whispered. "Itachi" they all said at once. "The stupid bastard, I was a lesbian, not any more. Ever since my…uh… accident I have had no interest in women. No offence Konan" Sumi said while stalking down the hall. Banging on the door that had a Sharingan on the front, Sumi was fuming. "What do you want" said a voice behind her. Spinning around at inhuman speed she flung a punch directly at Itachi's face. It connected with a clone. "Damn it Itachi why the hell did you tell them that honest to fucking Jashin you stupid bastard" Sumi screeched. "Kisame asked if I knew anything about your sex life so I answered him. He is the one who told everyone" said the voice from the other side of the door. "Fuck you Itachi you arrogent tit screwing, mother fucking bastard" Sumi swore. "Do you want me tell them about the dancing and singing" he said. "I don't give a crap about that, because I still do it" Sumi said, Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Well I have to make money somhow" she snapped, stalking off down the hall. When she entered her room everyone was still there looking pale.

"Sorry about that you guys" Sumi said with a smile, "so who's hungry". Everyone stampeded down the hall and down the stairs. Sighing she followed a bit slower to the kitchen on the second floor. "What would you guys like" Sumi asked as she stepped into the abnormaly large kitchen. "Anything" they all shouted smiles on their faces. Sumi noticed that Sasori didn't say anything, "how about you Sasori-san" she said with a small smile, sure not to show her fangs. "I don't eat" he said in an emotionless voice. "Oh...uh...sorry I didn't know" Sumi mumbled, turning tothe stove and turned it onto high.

As she bustled around the kitchen Konan was talking quitely with Deidara. "What do you mean you won't tell me what her abilities are!! I have a right to know, yeah" Deidara said, completely frustrated with the blue haired konoichi. "You wouldn't believe me and it could put her in even more danger than she already is in" Konan snapped. "I won't tell anyone, un" Deidara sulked. Konan gave him a stern glare, "I said no" she snapped and then smiled "sorry" she said. "Fine" he puffed and started talking to Kisame. "Foods ready" Sumi called and laid four plates on the table. Itachi walked in and Sumi quikly filled another plate and offered it to him. _She must have some seriouse mood swings _Itachi thought as he took the plate and sat next to Kisame.

Later Pain came down after he smelled the fod and thanked Sumi for making the meal. She smiled and nodded, after a few minutes she noticed that Zetsu and Hidan weren't there. "Hey where are Zetsu-san and uh, Hidan" she asked looking around for the missing nins. "Zetsu-sama is on a mission and Hidan-san is in his room" Tobi said with a smile. Sighing she looked at the cealing. "Well he dosn't deserve to starve so I'm gonna take this up to him" she said grabbing a plate and walking out of the room.

Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi looked at the door with a mask of horror. "Shouldnt we warn her" Deidara said looking around. Everyone looked at Itachi who seemed to know the most about the konoichi. After a moment he said, "she can take care of herself she isn't as weak as you may think" and went back to eating a sushi roll. Everyone remaid quite and listened itntly to what's going on upstars.

* * *

I know its crappy but cut me sum slack this was my first!!! Please reveiw!!! OH!!! and please give some tips and ideas if you can!! thankies!!!

P.S.

just a heads up but...

SumiXHidan  
KonanXSumi (only a little)  
DeidaraXItachi (a bit more than a little)


	2. Chapter 2

First lemon... it is small... sorry. Sorry about the long update! Also from now on for a new chap. I have to get reveiws! I mean it! For example... Chap 3- 3 reveiws Chap 4- 4 reveiws and so on....

Well enjoy!

DISCLAMER!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR THE AKATSUKI!!! (sadly) But I **_do _**own Sumi Kira!!! I came up with her in math class not u!!!!

* * *

_Chapter 2: What…The…Fuck?!_

**_Sumi's P.O.V._**

I walked quickly down the hall where everyone had a room. I had already come to a conclusion about this place, a mad house full of people who have either cracked like that scum Itachi, Pein, Zetsu, Tobi (more likely a mental issue), and Kakuzu. Everyone else was getting close to cracking. The only person who I havn't met yet was Hidan, the suposed Jashinist, well... I would be the judge of that.

As I walked down the hall I stopped midway when I got the drift of blood staleing. I followed it down the hall and to (big surprise) Hidans room. Pissed that he would be more worried about harming himself than eating I pounded my fist into the door. "What" came a pissed voice on the other side of the door. "Open the fucken door you baka" I yelled. The door swung open and a kuni was at my throat, I looked up aggrivated that I was being threatened in such a nieve way.

**_Hidan's P.O.V._**

I was in the middle of a bunch of paper work. What was pissing me off was the fact that that dick of a partner dropped it in my room and went down stairs to eat. _When I get my hands on him... damn. _I just got _another _paper cut. Fuck, why me? The little shit alwas did this. There was a loud banging on my door, "what" I yelled. "Open the door you baka" came a pissed voice. I stormed over and threw the door open.

I held a kuni to the small forms neck. For a moment I thought it was Itachi, but then I noticed that this person had boobs. She looked up at me with an irritaded stare, and for a moment I thought she was going to have a heart attact. After a minute she got her composiure back and glared at me wit those weird eyes. They were a dark blue, yet they were black and purple at the same time. What actually freaked me was that she had no puplis.

"You mind removing that, I woud think that you would want your food still hot" she snapped, but her eyes gave it away. _Hm, seems that the leader brought me a toy. _I thought while putting the kuni away. She held out a plate to me and I took it my eyes never leaving hers. "Arigato" I said and put the bento box on the table by the door. Neither of us moved for a little a while. Then a trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth.

**_Sumi's P.O.V._**

I didn't noice that I was biting my lip until I felt a trickle of blood fell from the corner of my mouth. The arrogent ass infront of me smirked, and I didn't like it. Somthing flashed in his lavender eyes. He was leaning in that smirk still on his face. _Damn, why won't my body respond_! Suddenly his face was less than an inch from my face. Then as though in slow motion his tongue slipped out and slowly licked up the blood. Then he slid his tongue over my lower lip, and pressed his lips against mine.

**_Hidan's P.O.V._**

I pressed my lips against hers and heard an odd noise. Was she _purring_? I felt her lean into the kiss and I smirked. I pushed my tongue lightly against her lips, and she opened her mouth. I grasped her hips and explored her mouth. Her hands went to my shoulders and pressed herself against me. I wasn't worried about any poision she might have on her lips, I didn't taste any. I slid my tongue over her canines and froze for a mila-second. They were suprisingly sharp, and a little long.

After winning the battle of tongues I bit on her lower lip, hard. I shoved her hard against the hall wall. I removed my lips from hers and kissed my way down to her neck. She wasn't wearing a cloak, instead she had a black V-neck on, so it was easy to get to her collar bone. I nipped her, and the purring stuttered. Her hands traced from my shoulders down my chest and to my stomach. Then her hands moved back up to my chest. Her hands felt good on my torso, to my shock I let out a half growl half moan. I nipped her neck again and suddenly her body went rigid.

**_Sumi's P.O.V._**

I was defenatly enjoying this, though what shocked me was that I could purr. He had me pressed against the wall in the hall way and was licking and kissing my neck. I traced his body from his broad shoulders to his muscled abs. I heard a growl like moan come from the man and he bit my neck again. _Oh Jashin teeth feel good,_ I purred in my mind. As I made my way back up his torso I felt metal graze my finger tips. I was about to look to see what it was when a pain raced through my body.

I almost cried out from the suddeness of it. Hidan froze and looked up at me, "wha-" he started but I pushed him away. I tore down the hall and down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the door. I didn't look back, not even to answer the confused questions shouted after me. I opened the main entrence and tore through the woods. I stopped when I was a safe distance from the base and any other sighns of civilization.

I sighed and took out a kuni. _It's about time any way, _I thought before cutting my wrist. The bright red fluid flowed quickly. I drew the symbol of jashin on the ground in my blood. I continued the retual, cuttin and stabing myself. When I was done I sat beneath a tree and rested my head on my knees. I let my chakara and body heal itself, while I thought about what happend at the base with Hidan.

I loved the sensation that went through my body the whole time. It tingled with pleasure and happiness. The way his lips were soft yet firm, and how he took controll. Damn, and that body, that had to be illegal. I continued just pondering about Hidan and the little scene we had for a few hours.

As the sun started to rise over the trees, I still hadn't moved. By now I was completely healed and the sighn of Jashin had dissappered. I sat there until the sun was high in the sky. Finally with a sigh I started walking back to the base. A few hours later and I bumped into somthing.

"Where the hell have you been, yeah" Deidara said flicking me on the forehead.

"Uh... out" I said, though it came out as more of a question.

"Why the hell are you covered in blood, yeah, and what happened to your clothes" he asked giving me a good up and down check.

"Uh" was all I could say, I was beat and starting to get a bit snackish.

"Never mind, un" he grumbled before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"What the fuck?! Put me down you fuckin' shit! Damn it I mean it" yelled pounnding on his back to put me down.

He just ignored me and kept walking. After a half hour we were walking across the 'front lawn' of the Akatsuki base.

"Oi, guess who I just found yeah" Deidara called when he opened the door.

I tyook my elbow and whacked the back of his head, "put me down you mother fucking, son of a umph" I yelled as he dropped me on the couch.

"That hurt yeah" he grumbled and sat down on the love seat.

"Good" I growled and got up. I quickly made my way up the stairs, careful not to get caught. As I approched my room I heard yelling come from Hidans room. I paused to listen.

"Would you stop fucki' giving me all your fuckin' paper wor to do" Hidan yelled.

"It's better you do it, that way you'll stay quite" Kakuzu replied.

The door flew open and Kakuzu walked out.

"Go eat a dick" Hidan yelled after him.

He looked at me and raised an eye brow. Just as he opened his mouth I swung my door open and slammed it behind me. I was blushing like an idiot. I couldn't face him agin for a bit. Frustrated and tired I went and took a shower, got into some warm PJ's and went to bed at 2:30 in the afternoon.

* * *

There you go slight lemon as promissed. Now for the next chap I haveto get 3 reveiws. No reviews no chap! Thanx!

XXLustOfTheMoonXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

2 months later

Sumi sighed and put the stack of bowls away. One of these days they were going to figure out that she wasn't a fucking maid. She ducked to the right, a kuni narrowly missing the back of her head. A few more crashes and swearing came in from the living room. It had been going on for two hours. Kisame was mocking Deidara about his hair and the blonde lost his temper. Now they were going about tearing up the living room. Leader was going to be down any second now…

"What the hell is going on" the leaders' silky voice snapped. All noise stopped instantly, and they both scrambled to explain "what the hell is going on". Stifling a giggle, Sumi stepped out of the living room to assess the damage. You could say good bye to the chair and the coffee table, and the room would certainly need to be re-painted. Other than that it wasn't as bad as she thought. As the leader chewed their frightened ass's, she picked her way through and up the stairs.

All she had left to do was organize the pile of files on her desk and she would be free to relax a bit. Lost in thought she never noticed the man making his way towards her until it was too late. He slammed her against the wall, face a mere inch away, his usual cocky smirk on his lips.

"Hidan" she ground out coldly. He was getting bolder every day, but this was the boldest he has ever been. After the incident he let her have her space, planning how he would have her. She was skittish when he started his game up again, running off at every encounter, purposely staying out of the same room as him, sending someone else up with food when he didn't come down for dinner, and when he did she would leave immediately after she set the food on the table. Though slowly she grew bolder, staying longer stopped avoiding him, and making fierce retaliations. Eventually she would start getting close to him, playing the game back at him. It was probably the most fun he had in who knows how long.

Now she just stood there, looking right back at him, her own smirk flirting at her lips. The vampire had a plan, and was going to carry it out. The man leaned in closer to her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled like pine and rosemary, it was utterly intoxicating. She slid her hands under his cloak, so happy she could feel his body again. She had dreamt of it so many times. She had dreamt of sliding her hands over it, than roughly biting one of those gorgeous pecks and drinking him dry.

She gave a small purr as he licked up her neck to her jaw line. He pulled back slightly glancing at her face. She seemed totally calm, like she was expecting this, and had a plan. Well he would knock that plan right out of her mind. Crushing their lips together, he grabbed her hips and lifted them slightly, and she wrapped them around his waist. She bit his lip and he opened happily, a tongue battle ensuing quickly.

Suddenly, she pulled back with a smile, and skipped away, "have a good day jack ass". With that she ducked into her room. 'What the hell' he thought standing up straight and rubbing the back of his neck. All day he thought of what happened and how she suddenly just left, again. It wouldn't have bothered him normally, but this was different. The look she had, like she had gotten away with something…

He reached down to grab his rosary and only clutched his chest. His body went cold, it was gone. Checking his pockets he found nothing. Jashin she was so dead. The little bitch took his rosary.

Upstairs Sumi sat on her bed, examining both of their rosaries. His was quite plain, only a black insignia with a metal beaded chain. Hers on the other hand was a bit flashier. Her insignia was made of the finest ruby anyone could afford, and the beads were made of pure black pearls with sapphire beads. Her door slammed open with enough force to shake the walls. Hidan stood there absolutely livid, he was about to say something when he saw what she was holding. She wasn't holding just his, but another rosary. "Do you make it a point to steal those from people" he chuckled darkly. She bit her lip nervously, she was so screwed.

For the second time that day he got only a mere inch away from her face, a dark smirk on his lip. ' '

"What are you" he growled, lavender eyes piercing into hers. She glanced at the door praying that it would be open or at least unlocked but he was smart and locked it behind him.

"I am a girl"

"I know that, but what I want to know is _what_ you are. I know you aren't human, and you know of my god, so who and what are you" he purred, running his nose up her neck, hoping it would distract her enough that she wouldn't be able to concentrate properly. It definitely worked. She stuttered, unable to concentrate on a proper answer.

"I-I m-my name i-is Sumi" she stammered, only able to concentrate on the feel of his breath on her neck and his lips just barely grazing her ear.

"That's only half my question"

"I-I am a servant of his lord Jashin"

So his suspicions were correct. Though he had a feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth, he let the tip of his tongue run along the edge of her ear, and she shivered. "_And"_ he rasped.

What the hell was wrong with her? Before she was so cool and collected, but she also had a goal in mind and wasn't going to let anything distract her. So what about now? Problem was, she didn't have a plan so she didn't have anything to focus on and prevent this from happening. Her mind hadn't even registered his last question when she answered.

"I'm a vampire"

In case you people didn't get the drift earlier, 'OH SHIT'.

Sumi froze, all the stolen blood that ran through her veins seemed to stop their flow. After what seemed like forever Hidan started to snicker, and that gradually turned into a flat out laugh. Her brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell was so damn funny?

After finally getting ahold of himself he stood up, both rosaries in hand. He slid his on and examined hers. It sure as hell looked like the real thing, it even had the words of Jashin etched in small print around the circle. Most importantly there was no way that she would be able to imitate the presence of Jashin himself that hung around it. She was the real thing. Though the last part he couldn't be sure.

"Open your mouth" he ordered, leaning in to examine. There were the elongated canines, but they could just be a hereditary thing. There was only one other way to tell if she was telling the truth. He drew out a kuni and drug it along his palm. Her blue eyes watched as a drop slipped its way down the heel of his palm and onto his arm. Suddenly her throat grew dry, and the slight burn ran through her veins. When was the last time she fed? Two weeks ago? Maybe more?

"Prove it" he growled. It wasn't mean, it was more like a command. Unable to help herself at being invited slowly she leaned forward and set her lips against his alabaster skin. The delicious coppery flavor of his blood tingled on her taste buds, and she sucked. The small groan he emitted while she fed told her that the chemical in her saliva was taking effect. She kept going, until finally the burn disappeared and her throat felt normal.

She drew back slightly, and by using her tongue to direct the flow of chakra, she healed the cut. Leaning back all the way she took a deep breath and looked up at him. It was quite for a bit before he to sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you can't really argue with that" he muttered. He certainly had a lot of thinking to do, for instance, why didn't Jashin tell him that another was so close? Or that she was one of the demons from hell? He will have to snoop around a bit to figure out more about her. Fuck, this was going to take a lot more effort than he hoped.

He looked down at the woman. Now that he had seen her more often he could easily tell the difference between her and Itachi. Her hairstyle, come to find out, was absolutely nothing like his, and she was using it as a disguise. Her real hair was long and thick, running about mid back, and her bangs covered all of her forehead to her eyes. Her eyes also were misunderstood, due to the lights that the headquarters used, it was dim in the hallway so it seemed as though she had no pupils, when she did. She was easily a head taller than him, and it was obvious she was a girl by her DD's.

Heaving, yet another, sigh he put her rosary back around her neck, making her blush deepen more that it was, and turned to leave. She watched him furiously, the prick. No one screwed with her head like that and got away with it! As he opened her door, there was a low growl. He turned eye brow raised in question. She was less than a foot away from him, fangs bared and a look that would kill etched across her features.

Her clawed hand snapped forward and snatched his cloak, pulling him down and connecting their lips.

* * *

Well there you go :) Tomarrow you will find out what will happen next!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Having Sumi kiss him was the last thing that Hidan expected. It was hard, hot, and demanding. With a forceful yank she pulled him the rest of the way into the room and kicked the door closed in Deidara's startled face. He was going to ask her for her opinion on something, but it looked like she was busy.

She kept pulling Hidan, until she felt the edge of her bed hit the back of her thighs. Finally snapping out of his mild shock, the silver headed man smirked against her lips. The game has certainly reached the point where he had his way. He pressed most of his weight forward, knocking the two of them off balance, and they landed on the bed. Sumi arched her back up into him, purring in satisfaction. In response, he ran his hand down her side, sending shivers down her spine. Though he didn't stop until his hand rested behind her knee, and he lifted it slightly, forcing her legs slightly wider so he could rest between her legs comfortably.

The black haired woman gasped slightly at the feeling of his hardness at the inside of her thigh, and rubbed against it roughly. "Jashin" he hissed, unbuttoning the last button on her shirt, and pulled it off, discarding it without another thought. She, in response, tugged his cloak off. Since she was only the medic, there was no need for her to wear a cloak, though she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the soft heavy cloth for a second, before throwing it to the side. Jashin she _needed_ to feel him inside her soon, or she was going to take over. Their kiss broke and he immediately moved to her neck, loving the noises she made at the slightest touch. She tugged on his pants, and he quickly pulled them off as she unclipped her skirt and tossed it, along with the last of her undergarments off.

Stealing her lips into another searing, open-mouthed kiss, he ran his hand down her side again, and between her legs, rubbing where the moisture collected and was slowly dripping down. "Fuck, you're so _wet_" he growled as she bucked slightly. It felt so good, especially when he rubbed _there_. "S-stop teasing me j-jackass, a-and _fuck me" _she growled, baring her fangs slightly. He chuckled slightly, and positioned himself at her entrance. She made an extra effort not to look at how big he was, because she really didn't want to know. Slowly he made his way inside her, gritting his teeth to keep from taking her as hard as he could. The least he could do was taking it slow at the beginning. By the time he was fully sheathed in her, she was really glad she didn't look down, because he felt _huge_.

He started slow, but at her protests, picked up the pace gradually, in no time at all he was thrusting into as hard and fast as he could. Both of them moaned and groaned, grabbing the others lips in a searing kiss, of teasing the others neck. It wasn't long until they both felt a familiar hot tightening that signaled their release.

The urge to sing her fangs into his neck was almost maddening, and she gave a whimper. Knowing what she wanted he tilted his head slightly so she had a clear shot for his jugular. She couldn't kill him, and the feeling of pain and pleasure were like a drug to him.

They came together the instant her fangs penetrated his skin, the combination of her saliva, and the taste of blood hitting them hard, making them come harder than either of them ever had. There was to much liquid for her body to hold so it dripped down both of their legs and onto the bed. After a moment the two of them slumped together into a pile, Sumi withdrew her fangs, licking the puncture wounds, till they disappeared into the skin, as if nothing happened.

"Fuck" Hidan said, his voice slightly shaky, a small smile on his lips.

"Hm" she purred, looking into his lavender eyes.

"Best fuckin sex ever" he laughed, rolling off to the side.

Sumi laughed to, and sat up, smiling down at him mischievously, "well if you think that was the best sex ever than you should stick around and see what I can really do" she purred coyly. Standing she walked into her bathroom, grabbing her robe off of the rack. Popping her head out she looked at the clock, 5:45PM.

"Shit I need to make dinner" she hissed, grabbing her clother off the floor and dressing quickly. Hidan chuckled at how cute she was when she rushed to get dressed, putting her skirt on backwards, but not fixing it, her fixed her hair in the bathroom quickly before heading to the door. By now he to was dressed, so he grabbed her hips before she could leave. Capturing her lips in another quick kiss, he twisted her skirt so the cherries that were on the bottom faced forward, as they were supposed to.

"See you at dinner" he whispered in her lips.

"Behave" she purred back, before she took off down the hall way.

~One hour later~

"DINNERS READY" the medic nin yelled from the kitchen. Almost like a stampede all of the members of the elite criminal ninja masterminds showed up like children at an ice cream stand. They chatted excitedly, asking what was for dinner, and cheering when Sumi responded with their favorite Dango and her secret ingredient sushi.

Once everyone was seated, she took her place between Kisame and Deidara, snatching a piece of food off of each of their plates. Kisame snatched it back, but poor Dei was to slow and Sumi ate it before he could get it back.

"So how was _your _afternoon un" he asked bitterly as she chewed on his stolen dango. She nearly choked on it, which caught the attention of almost everyone at the table. Almost everyone because Itachi didn't really give a shit about what happened.

"Uh, fine I guess, hey Kisame can you hand me the plate of Dango please" she asked politely.

He handed her the plate and the table went back to its usual chatter. Though she could hear Hidans snicker from the other end of the table. She shot him a hard glare, before she started to collect the serving dishes up. Everyone followed suit, taking their plates and other dishes they could carry over to the sink. Though to her surprise they didn't just deposit them like they usually di, they actually loaded to dish washer, and started cleaning whatever didn't go in.

"What the fuck is going on" she snapped.

"You always do the dishes, so we are going to do them" Konan piped up, from where she was drying a cutting board. Well this was worrisome.

"What's the catch, "she asked slowly.

"Nothing" Tobi beamed (or at least you would think so, I mean you could hear it in his voice).

Dei walked over and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the kitchen and into the living room. "You need to chill out un, I mean you have no idea how happy I am you got laid, you were such a _tight ass_" he groaned pushing her up the stairs.

Sumi could feel how hot her cheeks were, so he did put two and two together. "F-Fuck you" she grumbled, hoping that he couldn't see her mad blush. "Go to bed, or just relax un, okay? You haven't been looking so good lately," he smiled. He was so sweet, and always treated her so kindly. Just like her older brother. Tears pricked her eyes and she gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back, "thank you" she whispered, pulling back to smile at him.

"Night un"

"Night"

She never noticed the package on her bed until she was out of the shower and in her PJ's, hair up in a sloppy bun. Sitting down she picked up the card that was on top of the tissue wrapped gift.

_Noticed how you liked them so much_

_Hidan_

"Brow furrowed she pulled the ribbon off and unwrapped the present. Folded neatly was a black cloak similar to what the other wore; only this one had small cherries embroidered on the neck. She turned scarlet for the second time that night. Did he really notice how she loved the cloaks? Slipping it on she snuggled into its thick warmth.

~Later that night~

He didn't really expect himself to actually open her door and go in, but he fucking did. Closing the door quietly behind himself he , turned to Sumi sleeping on her bed, wrapped in the cloak he had left her earlier. A small smile quirked his lips and he crept over and slid in beside her. Loving how she turned over and snuggled into his chest instantly. He wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep.

For the first time in years Sumi slept through the night peacefully.

* * *

I DID THE LEMON! It is my first ever so I'm sorry if it sucked. Please review and give me pointers :D

BTW I DONT OWN ANYTHING! (except Sumi Kira I came up with her in math class not you)


End file.
